


Boiling pleasure

by Jeon_wonuwu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeon_wonuwu/pseuds/Jeon_wonuwu
Summary: Wonwoo has cold hands.





	Boiling pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction (probably my last) please go easy on me, I kinda tried.  
> It’s sort of based on when wonwoo wore that big black jacket back in December.
> 
> This is going to be very short.
> 
> Also English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Please do know that this is NOT real, and I don’t claim that it is.
> 
> (Edit)   
> This was officially uploaded may 1, but I made som changes, June 18. 
> 
> Enjoy!! <3

The feeling of ants running over wonwoo’s skin, as goosebumps form on his already shivering complexion. They had just arrived at Hongkong airport, and the temperature definitely wasn’t the warmest. Wonwoo flinches as a chilling breeze passes his way, making his cheeks redden from the coldness.

Mingyu’s eyes turn to the shorter male next to him, sending a glare to the elder though his sunglasses.

“You good hyung?” Mingyu questions, making the older turn to him.

Wonwoo sends a small smile in return, as he slowly nodes, making his long bang fall over his eyes. Wonwoo’s hand  automatically travels to this forehead, brushing his bangs away from his face. With Mingyu’s eyes still on him, eating up his every movement, his eyebrows thread together, as he notices wonwoo’s hands, red skin, stif joints, and a dry texture, it worries him. 

Mingyu take a quick look around, placing his sunglasses on the top of his head, before reaching for wonwoo’s hands. He places them in his own wile he brings them to his lips. Wonwoo’s eyes widen at the sudden gesture, his eyes flashing in every direction.

With a gulp, his eyes tour their way back to Mingyu, he has the most caring look in  eyes.

Mingyu’s gaze finds Wonwoo’s.

As Mingyu’s eyes flutter close, his hot breath is blown into Wonwoo’s palms, afterwards Mingyu places a gentle kiss on the back of wonwoo’s left hand, making a delicate pink blush ghosts over wonwoo’s already red cheeks.

“Put them in your pocket, we don’t want you catching a cold, we’re here for promotions after all, and we don’t our precious carats worrying about you.” Mingyu tells with a breathy chuckle, before going back to pretending nothing happened. Just like he always does.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment (as if anyone will ever read this lol)


End file.
